American Victory
by Stacee Phelps
Summary: No victory ever seems to come without a price. In the case of the Doolittle raid, those words never appeared to be more right. The Raiders just didn't understand the cost. Until now.
1. Rafe

**Title: American Victory **

**Author: Stacee Phelps  
**

**Disclaimer: 'Pearl Harbor' does not belong to me and I am not getting paid for writing this. Any and all characters belong to Randall Wallace and Touchstone Pictures. **

**Author's Note: A couple of years ago, I had actually written a 'Pearl Harbor' fic detailing how Danny felt as he died. See, he is my favorite. But since then, I've gotten to see Rafe's side of things and it just struck me watching the movie again how much he really would have lost and or felt at Danny's death. He was essentially the big brother in the relationship and obviously the protector. And then Danny died for him? **

**Sorry, I had to write it. But, as I did, I thought of at least two other people's perspectives as well, so this will not be the only chapter. **

**So, please just read and review!**

**PH**

Clouds passed the window, the sun shining through them to fill the cabin of the plane. Silence reigned, even in the midst of their victory in Japan. For even though the mission had succeeded in every way imaginable, it was very hard for seasoned survivors to celebrate while fallen comrades laid in their coffins only feet away. The Doolittle raid would be looked upon as the beginning of American victory for World War II, but those who had come out of China alive knew something different.

Rafe McCawley sat motionless in his seat, turned back towards the back of the plane. Four pinewood coffins sat lined up, within holding the bodies of the brave who had lost their lives in the tactical strike. His blue eyes remained locked on one, his gaze unmoving, his stare unblinking. Within that specific coffin laid the body of his best friend. A person that he had never failed to think of as his little brother, and a man that despite everything that had happened with the woman they both loved, sacrificed his life for Rafe.

Danny Walker had paid the ultimate price to not only keep his country safe but also to guarantee that the person he loved most would not die. He had already gone through that torture and when he had actually been given the chance to protect Rafe, he had literally leapt at the chance.

Completely unthinkingly, Danny had tackled the Japanese soldier that was about to kill his best friend, unknowingly ensuring his own death.

Choking back the tears that threatened once more, Rafe had to close his eyes against the emotions that swelled through him. Before this, he had not thought of how Danny must have felt when receiving word that he had died in England. Now, it was likened to a sledgehammer hitting every molecule of his heart. Losing the one person that had always been there, through thick and thin and was possibly the only one on the entire planet who knew Rafe better then he knew himself, was the greatest tragedy he had ever known.

And once more, the words that he had spat at Danny the night he had returned from the dead rushed through his mind. Only now, months after the actual fight between them, did he recall the hurt and anguish in Danny's voice as he repeated Rafe's accusation. _'Call me a lousy friend!' _

Unable to fight back a sob, Rafe dropped his chin to his chest to try and rein in his emotions. He knew that the others had lost friends as well, but he also knew that they were looking on him with pity. Every one of them recognized how close Danny Walker and Rafe McCawley were, _Oh, Good Lord, had been _and none were faulting the other man for his grief. Especially taking into consideration that Danny had taken two bullets for the older man.

He couldn't stop it. His face scrunching up with the effort of masking his sobs, Rafe bent over until his head was practically between his legs. His last few moments with his friend wouldn't stop replaying through his head! Every pained gasp, every agonized sob… Remembering his own agony at realizing that Danny wasn't going to survive this.

Danny cracking jokes at the last minute _'Do me a favor… Have someone else write my name on the tombstone?' _Damn it! Rafe had been desperately trying to reassure the injured man, but Danny had turned it all around on him. He was the oldest; he had always looked out for his friend! No matter what the other needed, Rafe had struggled to provide it. And nothing beat the feeling as when he managed to come through and Danny looked up at him with something akin to hero-worship in his eyes… Rafe could do no wrong in Danny Walker's book.

After everything, the only memories Rafe could bring to mind were tarnished by Danny's last moments. Closing his eyes even tighter, he could easily and vividly recall every thing he saw, felt, heard, touched, and every realization.

From recognizing at once that Danny was hurt bad, to hearing the other confirm it, to him needing to give Danny something to hold on to. Rafe had hoped that knowing that he was going to be having a child with Evelyn, the woman Danny loved, would enable him to fight. But it had been a losing battle the moment the bullets hit.

People, war veterans mostly, spoke about how they would have phantom pains in their arms or legs after an appendage had been amputated, but Rafe had never truly believed them. Never believed until now.

He could still feel Danny's fingers grasping his flight jacket, the material twisted in his fingers. Rafe could still feel his chin against Danny's forehead as the man drew his last breath. At that instant, that moment in time, as he drew his last breath, it seemed as if he took Rafe's right along with him.

He had pleaded and he had begged. But Danny had still gone.

It felt like something had been torn away from him, something he was never going to get back.

**PH**

**Sorry it's so short, but there were just these emotions I HAD to get out.**

**But, thanks for reading!**


	2. Red

**PH**

He couldn't tear his eyes away. Despite the tragedy that was happening, had already occurred, Red couldn't bring himself to turn away. Danny Walker just died. But what was keeping his gaze was the agony that words just would never be able to describe. Rafe McCawley was sobbing, was pleading, and was holding on so tight to his best friend's body. And it scared the other pilot.

It had been months before December 6, 1941 since the last time Red had laid eyes on Rafe. The strong, sure, cocky pilot that never seemed to stagger and that could do no wrong. Hell, the man had even returned from the dead from combat in Europe. Who couldn't possibly admire the man who seemed to have it all?

And then the attack on Pearl where Red himself had lost the love of his life, Betty. Rafe and his best, childhood friend Danny Walker had managed to get into planes and protect against the Japanese forces as much as they could. When everyone surviving from the squadron had been called into a secret mission, Red had counted himself beyond lucky that he was being given the chance to fly alongside these men.

For Rafe McCawley and Danny Walker were the stuff of legends. And it wasn't only because of their skills in a plane, their luck with women, or their attitudes. The thing that made them so admirable was their devotion to each other. Despite every situation that had happened, even those most men would have bent under, those two stayed together through it all.

So watching Rafe's grief was a new experience. Being witness to the depth of his pain was something he wanted to turn away from. Because watching Rafe plead with Danny's dead body was more then Red had ever wanted to see. Tears streaked down the other's face and he was burying his face in Danny's dark hair. Red's own lip began to tremble in heartache for the man who had lost his chosen brother.

Jerking as a hand was placed on his shoulder, Red looked up to his other friend, Goose. The taller man had a serious expression for once, but the red head did not comment on it. "We need to secure the area, Red. Lord only knows if there are anymore Jap patrols."

Nodding, the shorter man kept his eyes on the two still sitting by the crashed plane. Finally tearing his attention away from the scene, he moved to help the others check the dead.

**PH**

Nearly an hour and a half later with no sign of the Chinese, Red at last moved back to the spot they had left Rafe in. The man was now sitting up and had Danny in his arms. No longer rocking or sobbing, Rafe was staring into space, his eyes completely blank. Danny was still clutched to his chest and the other pilot seemed to be muttering softly.

Sharing mutual looks of concern, Red and Goose moved towards their fallen friend and the man holding him. Letting Goose take the lead, Red stayed a little ways back as the taller man knelt down beside Rafe.

"McCawley, we managed to get the others and have a more secure spot in case there's more trouble. It also has a better chance of being seen by the Chinese. Lets go ahead and get you moved," the mechanic's voice was soft and yet still attempted to catch the emotionally wounded man's attention.

Rafe's head slowly turned and the others could catch the light sheen of tears in his eyes. "He's gone, Goose, he jumped in the way. He…"

"We know, Rafe, we know. But why don't we get Danny moved to a more secure spot, huh?"

That logic seemed to catch the other man and he nodded. However, as Goose reached over to help him with Walker, Rafe caught his wrist in a tight grip. Squeezing only slightly, his message got across loud and clear. Goose just held up his free hand and slowly pulled away.

Watching Rafe struggle to stand with Danny still cradled in his arms, Red was stunned at the devotion and love still displayed by the grieving man. Never before had he seen such love between friends. Tears slid down his own face as he thought of his other friends who had also died. And as he watched Rafe carefully carrying his dead friend's body, Red could only think of one thing. He hadn't expected victory to feel like this.

**PH**


	3. Danny

**PH**

The shock of the two bullets hitting his body overwhelmed him so much that he was oblivious to the explosion that soon followed. Landing back on the ground, his hands still caught in the rope around the ox yoke, Danny Walker could only stare up at the night sky in shock. Sound seemed to cease besides the roaring of his blood in his ears and even that was fading. And then a voice cut through that as a person suddenly knelt beside him.

Immediately knowing that it was Rafe, Danny couldn't help but let loose a pained groan, "Rafe…" Instinctively trusting and knowing from years of being with the other, that that tone of voice had always brought Rafe running to fix whatever was wrong.

Hearing and feeling Rafe's panicked motions, the dying man barely noticed as his hands were released and the yoke pushed back. But he felt the trembling in his best friend's body even as one of the steady hands moved underneath his head to raise him up.

"I'm… I'm not going to make it," he stammered out with his agony. At once, he was ashamed because he knew that the reality of him dying would shake Rafe up like nothing else could. Unable to hold in his pained gasps and moans, he completely missed his best friend's reassuring and encouraging words.

"I'm so cold… so cold," Danny said with his eyes closed, his teeth minutely chattering. But this time he couldn't miss Rafe's reaction. As Rafe brought him closer, Danny heard the hitch in the other's breathing and saw the anguish written into every line of the familiar face in front of him.

Seeking to comfort his friend, for he knew that it was always hardest on those who were left behind, he tried to joke. "Do me a favor… have someone else write my name on the tombstone," chuckling hurt and he stopped as his friend pulled away and grabbed his shoulders.

Leaning over, Rafe's eyes were fierce and his tone meant business. "You ain't gonna die! Look at me, listen to me! Danny, you can't die! You wanna know why? 'Cause you're going to be a father. I wasn't supposed to tell you." Tears fell from Rafe's eyes and landed on Danny's neck.

The dying man managed to latch his eyes on his friend as Rafe finished. "You're going to be a father, I wasn't supposed to tell you. You're going to be a daddy," more tears fell. Pleading entered his voice as he gave only one more word. "Please."

Feeling tears in his own eyes, Danny knew that Rafe was asking him for more then staying to be a father to the unborn child. Rafe McCawley was pleading with his little brother not to leave him behind. The pain of it was written in every line of the other's body.

Gathering his strength, wanting to stay with his friend but realizing it was impossible, Danny wrapped his weakening fingers in the other's flight jacket. Pulling Rafe down a little, he opened his eyes and locked gazes with his best friend. Having to take a few quick breaths before he spoke, the younger man knew it had to be said. "No, you are." Physically feeling his brother's pain over his own now, Danny wanted nothing more then to stop this agony for his friend.

But it wasn't to be. Managing to sit up, their foreheads met for the last time in shared brotherly love. However, it did not last long as all strength left Danny's body and the cold rushed in. His last, clear and unobstructed sight was of Rafe pulling back with a stunned expression filling his face.

Feeling the last of his tears running down his cheeks, Danny could only silently say good-bye.

**THE END**


End file.
